


Omegalomaniac

by a_bounded



Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta/Omega, Bottom Will Graham, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Will Graham, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Vaginal Sex, pick your omega anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bounded/pseuds/a_bounded
Summary: Most of the time it didn’t matter that his brother was an Omega because Will was on heat suppressants. Only now he smelled sweet, feverish, and his eyes were ringed gold. Will was going into heat and Adam didn’t know what to do.
Relationships: Will Graham/Adam Raki, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Adam Raki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Standard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we all enjoy our omegas differently so I've told the same (flimsy) story twice; first part is with the standard omega anatomy, second part involves intersex. In other words, same set up but different sex scenes. Read one, both, or none. Mind the tags.

The issue had started early one morning when Adam was eating his cereal before work and Will had come out of his bedroom, still dressed in his nightwear with wild hair and rosy cheeks. Adam had looked at his brother for a few seconds, wondering what was off with him until he caught the gentle wave of his scent.

“Good morning, Will. You’re in heat.”

“Yeah,” he didn’t sound surprised. “Lecter was supposed to be getting me my refill, but I guess it slipped his fucking mind.”

Hannibal was only ever Lecter when Will was really pissed, which Adam surmised was at least 75% of the time. Adam quite liked Dr Lecter, because he didn’t invade his space and he knew about the stars and the universe, but never interrupted Adam when he got caught up in his excitement. He didn’t even force him to eat the home cooked meals he made for Will. He was just…there.

“I think you should probably call him and go back to bed. Your scent is—“ Adam waved a hand between the two of them. It was wrong, but Will was his and he was Will’s and it had been like that ever since he could remember. Will didn’t talk enough and Adam talked too much, but no one messed with either of them because it didn’t matter and anyway. When Adam had his episodes, Will was the only one that could ever calm him down, sitting beside him, or pinning him down with his body weight pressing down, warm familiar angles of his lithe body a mirrored reflection of his own.

Adam knew that they were close, even for twins. They were both _a little broken_ their father had said, before his death. Omega and Beta, identical if not for the difference that laid in the parts between their legs. Will’s cock was little more than an accessory and his ass that would drip at the mere thought of something arousing. When they were younger, before college, he used to let Adam touch him there, feel him just as he felt Adam back. Only fingers, never anything else.

Will was Omega and one day he’d meet an Alpha and then he wouldn’t need Adam in his life anymore. The thought had seemed irrelevant because Will hated everyone and was even more difficult than Adam, equally neurodivergent, and no one wanted that in an Omega. That’s what Will had insisted every time that Adam bought up the idea of abandonment. Dad had said it to them over and over as kids.

Only then he’d met Dr Lecter and Will seemed to hate him most of the time but “ _call me Hannibal, Adam_ ” was an Alpha who had sex with his Omega brother and all he did was pay their rent when they were late and made sure Will ate on the nights he forgot and had sex with Will when he allowed it. Will and Adam didn’t touch like they were kids anymore, but still on the nights Hannibal wasn’t around, Adam would creep into Will’s bed and they’d cuddle up nose to nose, legs tangled and there wasn’t much different at all.

And most of the time it didn’t matter that his brother was an Omega who was dating an Alpha because Will was on heat suppressants, but only now he smelled like he did and was going into heat and Adam didn’t know what to do.

He went to work, and thought about his brother all day. And then he came home and opened Will’s bedroom door to find his brother sprawled on his bed, the curtains still drawn. The sticky sweet smell of an omega in head perked up Adam’s cock, made him roll his hand over his sweatpants before he curled up against his brother, face to face.

“Adam,” Will said on a whine, licking his lips. “That motherfucker forgot to give me my refill.”

“He’s a surgeon, Will. I’m sure he’s very busy and it just slipped his mind,” Adam said, knowing it was okay to touch when Will wriggled closer to him. So sweet. Blue eyes ringed with gold. So pretty. Prettier than Adam, he was sure.

He pushed his fingers down the back of Will’s shorts, sliding them between his asscheeks before he even realised what he was doing. His fingers gliding through fresh slick but stopped at the jut of something thick and flared between his cheeks.

(He remembered the distraught look on Will’s face the first night he’d presented. How their father had left them alone, Will crying with his eyes burning a gold because _it wasn’t fair_. Adam remembered the smell turning his stomach because Will didn’t smell like Will anymore. He remembered their father coming back home some time later with a gift for Will. A small black plug that he had to wear inside himself every night. Will had cried harder, had done as he was told as their father looked away, distant. Adam had stood there burning and burning, confusion bubbling to anger.

“Can’t afford to keep cleaning the sheets, son.”)

“I want to see,” he said in a whispered breath, stroking over the base. Will nodded and rolled onto his stomach. Nestled between his asscheeks was a blue marbled plug. Adam circled his fingers round and round, catching in the slick somehow leaking from Will’s plugged ass.

He gripped the edge of the flared base with his fingers and started to pull. Will’s body was gripping tight, but eventually Adam saw how the plug was so thick that the pink puckered opening of his brother’s body only widened as he tried to pull it out. The inside of the plug was a sparkling gold, expensive. Another gift from Dr Lecter, certainly not the cheap little black thing their father had made him wear to bed.

He moved it in and out of Will’s body, only a few inches at a time, never the whole way, although he _wanted._ He wanted to see how Will would look in the moments after it was removed; would he flare and gape? Would Adam be able to see deeper into his brother than he ever has?

“Adam, please,” Will said. He looked over his shoulder, with the gold ringed eyes and Adam felt himself pulse to the front of his jeans. He wanted… he needed. “Baby brother, I need you.”

“I’m only your baby brother by thirty-three minutes,” Adam reminded Will, skating one hand up to the curve of Will’s spine. He was damp with sweat, the little dimples of his tailbone pooling with liquid. Adam couldn’t help himself and dropped his head down, tonguing at the knobs of his pelvis, feeling the shake of his body.

And Adam was only Beta so he couldn’t get caught up in the biology like Omegas and Alphas, but he still felt like Will was the best thing he had ever smelled and his dick really wanted a taste of what he could feel shaking beneath him. _Would he feel it? Would Will be too stretched out for a Beta cock?_

Adam’s clothes came off in a hurry, but Will made a nest out his clothes more often than he would admit, and it wasn’t so bad. He wanted to roll Will onto his back, climb over him and rub their cocks together, feel Will’s little one roll against his own, to come against his brother to come over and inside him.

What he wanted more was to fuck him and he knew that was what Will wanted too because he shifted so he was no longer stretched onto his stomach but pulling his knees up, presenting like all the school books showed; like the porno showed when Adam went looking.

His hand grappled again for the flared plug and he pulled harder this time until the slick _squelch_ of silicone leaving his body. Adam pulled it out, it was long than he’d realised a plug could be, and definitely fatter at the base, mimicking a knot. He fucked Will with it a few times, watching his brother cry out _“Adam!”_ Rearing back to take the plug into his body again.

When Adam pulled it out for a final time he pressed the silicone again his thigh, dragging it upwards to feel the slick stick to the hairs on his leg, to feel the temperate of his brother’s body, how it had warmed the toy nestled so deep inside him.

His eyes though, were fixated on the gape and flutter of Will’s hungry little hole,(that’s what porno always called it. Adam tried to imagine calling it that out loud but couldn’t bring himself to). Instead he stroked the flush rim, thick drippings of come trailing down, wetting the sheets beneath them.

Adam was solid as anything, but he still shook at little as he held the base of his cock and started to press the head of his cock to his brother’s weeping asshole. It slid in smooth, and he thought Will would feel loose because the plug was thicker than Adam, but he could still feel how Will’s body was sucking him in, closing around him like he was desperate.

It was slick and wet and not unlike the few times he had sex with Beth back when they were more than friends. Adam had the overwhelming urge to pin his brother down and fuck him hard, but he didn’t want… didn’t want to be like an Alpha. He just loved his brother.

“Will,” he said, leaning down so that his tongue reached the shell of his brother’s ear. He felt the shudder of his warm body beneath him, felt it around his cock too. “Will. Can you… can you ride me?”

There wasn’t an audible response, only the weird sensation of no longer being inside Will’s body but being pushed down flat onto his back, familiar hands sliding up his body. Will sat down on Adam’s cock with a shuddering groan, his golden eyes closing, his throat tilted upwards. He was beautiful, his pink nipples peaked, his body layered in a glistening glow of sweat; heightened by the Omega heat.

Will’s hips writhed over him, and Adam sat back, happier now to have Will making the moves, setting the pace. He was wet, dripping down onto Adam’s balls, clenching tight enough that it felt warm and perfect and he wondered what it would be like to fuck Will all the time, to stretch him out, to curl up behind him and fuck him before sleep.

(He used to watch Will plug himself up each night, used to curl his fingers into his brother’s asscheeks and move the toy, working it into his brother, helping him come until they curled up satisfied every time.)

Will grappled, leaning down to press their lips together, linking their fingers. Now it felt better. Adam had always liked the heavy weight of Will on top of him, helped ground him when he was feeling lost. Never like this of course, but it wasn’t so different. He might be buried so deep in his brother’s slick ass, but he still felt protected and shielded from the world.

“Adam baby, come inside me, please.”

“Yes, I think you ought to.” Adam jolted at the sound, the accented voice. He looked over Will’s shoulder to see Hannibal standing in the doorway. He had a pharmacy bag in his hand, no doubt Will’s heat suppressants.

“Oh god, I’m sorry,” Adam said, trying to push Will off him, but his brother was riding him hard, laughing into his neck, saying something a little like “ _he knows, Adam.”_

Will was tightening more and more, like his ass was milking Adam and he had to focus on that and not the red-eyed Alpha stepping into the room. His orgasm seemed pulled from his body, his balls drawing tight, his hands squeezing Will’s as he fucked up into his brother’s sloppy asshole and started to come inside him.

It hurt, after a while, because Will kept convulsing and every time Adam tried to wriggle free, his brother followed. Eventually the softness of Adam’s slick cock slid free and Will let loose the most petulant sound that it sounded almost like Adam in the midst of an episode.

“You were hurting me,” Adam said, informing Will as he rolled away from him. Will was still whining, still shaking. Adam looked at him, fascinated, looked at his red-wet cock so small but standing to attention.

“He is terribly greedy,” Hannibal said, matter of fact as Will sprawled himself spread eagle on the bed, near-enough humping the sheets. Adam’s eyes drew to the Alpha, starting to shed himself of the clothes.

For all his refinery and smart tailored suits, ( _“an actual sugar daddy,"_ Beth had said the first time she had met Hannibal) there was something raw and animalistic about the man naked. Thick carpet of gray chest hair, strong with muscle though a little soft in the stomach. His cock though, was _huge._ Adam looked more because he was fascinated than anything else.

“Does it fit?” He asked out loud. He knew that they had sex, but still the mechanics of it were thrown right in his face when he saw quite how much the doctor was packing. He watched as a now naked Hannibal crawled onto the bed beside Will, large hand splaying in the centre of his brother’s back.

‘I hope you don’t get him pregnant,” Adam said, because that would be worse. Knew he’d be jealous of a baby and that Will would be a terrible parent and had always said he didn’t want any but that didn’t mean he would get himself in the _family way._

“M’on birth control,” Will said against Hannibal’s lips until he pushed the Alpha away. His hand reached out, grabbing wet and sweaty at Adam, pulling him down until Adam hovered above him. “Don’t let him bite me Adam.”

“I’m perfectly capable of resisting,” Hannibal said and he sounded so calm and not like an Alpha at all, not like the ones Adam had read about. “Would you like your brother to watch me knot you, Will? You’ll have a belly so full of our come by the end I’d be quite surprised if you don’t start leaking it from your throat.”

“Anatomy doesn’t work like that,” Adam said with a frown, even when he knew that Hannibal, as a doctor, must have known that.

“You’d be surprised, Adam,” Hannibal said, which confused him further.

“Don’t fucking tease him,” Will said, his gold eyes like planets as he blinked up at Adam. He smiled at his brother, and Adam smiled back.

“I apologise, my greedy boy.” Hannibal’s hair was long, and it tickled Adam’s arm as he leaned down to kiss at Will’s neck. An odd sensation, but not unpleasant, still Adam would rather look at his brother than the Alpha.

“Now Adam,” Hannibal said, kneeling upwards, his cock a fat dripping threat to the tightness of Will’s shuddering ass. He seemed far more talkative now than he ever had making polite conversation with Adam like normal. “I’m going to fuck your brother. Would you like to hold him? He’s often talked of how you used to hold each other as children."

“He used to get bad nightmares,” Adam explained, knowing that Will still did. “He liked being the little spoon so I could stroke his stomach because it calmed him down.”

“Yes,” Will said, like Adam had said something filthy. Still Hannibal seemed to have the strength to roll Will into a position he approved of. It was Adam flat on his back, legs open, Will laying on top of him. Hannibal adjusted them for his pleasure, moving Will’s legs until his knees hooked into the bends of Adam’s elbows and he was presented wet and wide for the Alpha’s pleasure.

The burn of the Alpha’s gaze towards his brother had Adam swallowing thickly. Will was whining, or keening, or making a noise that Adam had never heard before. And he had so many questions he wanted to ask, and he knew Will would answer them normally, but then suddenly Hannibal was so much closer and he was pressing into Adam’s brother and he heard the pitchy cry as Will’s body parted and even though Adam couldn’t see from the angle, he’d seen how thick Hannibal’s cock was.

Will’s little cock was oozing and dripping and Adam reached around his brother, dropping one of his legs to palm him.It rode slick and wet between his fingers, and Will was shaking and even Adam was being rocked with the motion of Hannibal fucking Will, like they were all a part of the same movement, the same dance.

“It feels almost as if I’m fucking you, Adam,” Hannibal said, thrusting in short bursts inside Will’s ass. Adam wondered whether they would ever do this again, whether Will would want Adam outside of his heat. “Feel this.”

Hannibal’s large hand wrapped over Adam’s wrist, pulling it away from Will’s cock and lower to his taut abdomen. He didn’t understand at first but then Hannibal slid into Wills body again and Adam _felt it._ Felt and could see the way Hannibal’s heavy fat cock pressed so wide that it pushed up noticeably. Adam didn’t want to touch Hannibal’s cock, but he didn’t mind through the barrier of Will’s body.

“Oh god,” Will stuttered, twisting his neck until he was crying out against Adam’s skin.

His mouth rolled open, and Adam pressed closer so that he could kiss him. He slid a hand to his brother’s nape, and watched him go lax. He forgot, forgot about the tendons in Omegas necks that could do that. He went to take it away when Hannibal’s hand pressed on top of his.

“Adam, keep your hand there for me, will you? I’m about to knot your brother, and he needs you to relax him.”

“Okay.” Adam did as he was told, watching Will watch him with hazy eyes. He wouldn’t get hard any time soon, in fact his cock was a little sore from where Will had tried milking him past the point of enjoyment, but his heart and stomach were pooling with something liquid that if it was coloured, would be the same shade as his brother’s gold-ringed eyes.

There was an almighty shove, a _roar_ from Hannibal - gone was the refined gentleman, the quiet man that listened to Adam speak no matter what, Adam wasn’t sure he’d ever see him like that again.

Adam removed his hand from Will’s neck, just as his other hand became soaked in his brother’s come. “Oh god, oh fuck. Oh fuck. Your knot, your knot.”

Adam, curious to see the hysterical blubbering mess his brother had become, moved his soiled hand to WIll’s stomach and felt the sensation of Hannibal’s cock inside his brother again. He really liked that, seeing how well Will could take cock. That he could take so much.

“You’re taking it so beautifully, darling boy,” Hannibal was saying, eyes so so red when Adam looked at them. He removed his hand, focusing again on his brother.

“He’s right, you know,” he said. Adam felt in a daze, not quite jealous, glad to be here in this moment, amazed that his feisty brother, his raging beautiful best friend could possibly be this good, and allow this, and clutch to Adam just as tight, golden eyes dripping with tears because he couldn’t stop coming.

They stayed linked together for what felt like ages. Adam was stiff and aching and while Hannibal was making a clear effort not to rest his weight on Adam, it was still uncomfortable to be the bottom of the heap.

Once Hannibal had slipped free, Adam watched with fascinating horror at the sheer amount of come that leaked from his brother’s dripping body. _His come_ and Hannibal’s. Will fell from his space atop of Adam onto his stomach, and he tried to crawl closer into Adam’s arms, but he was sticky and wet and disgusting and now Adam wasn’t horny, now they were all on the other side, he really just wanted to shower.

Will joined him in the shower, as Hannibal cleaned the bedroom up. Will’s heat would last several more hours, and Adam had decided that he didn’t want to join them for the next round. It would cut into his routines too much and his orgasm had been so strong. Still, Will washed Adam’s hair gently and kissed his neck and held him tight and only nodded when Adam asked if he could put his fingers in his body again.

He fingered Will in the shower, pressed him up against the tiles, fingered him until his wrist ached, until Will’s tight body clenched hard as he dragged his fingers away, sucking them into his own mouth and enjoying the taste.

“Finish the fucking job,” Will whined, trying to grab at Adam, trying to turn so that he was braced against the tiles.

“I don’t want to,” Adam said, turning the water off. He elbowed Will when he tried to grab Adam’s ass and pull him back. “Can I sleep with you tonight even with Hannibal there?”

Will still looked mid-pout at being denied a thorough fucking but he nodded his head all the same.

“Yes,” he said, eyes ringed gold, pulling Adam in for a tight kiss. “Always.”


	2. Intersex

The issue had started early one morning when Adam was eating his cereal before work. Will came out of his bedroom, still dressed in his nightwear, his curls wild and his cheeks flushed. Adam had looked at his brother for a few seconds, wondering what was off with him until he caught the gentle wave of his scent.

“Good morning, Will. You’re in heat.”

“Yeah,” he didn’t sound surprised. “Lecter was supposed to be getting me my refill, but I guess it slipped his fucking mind.”

Hannibal was only ever Lecter when Will was really pissed, which Adam was certain to be at least 75% of the time.

“I think you should probably call him and go back to bed. Your scent is—“ Adam waved a hand between the two of them. It was wrong, but Will was his and he was Will’s and it had been like that ever since he could remember. Will didn’t talk enough and Adam talked too much, but no one messed with either of them because it didn’t matter and anyway. When Adam had his episodes, Will was the only one that could ever calm him down, sitting beside him, or pinning him down with his body weight pressing down, warm familiar angles of his lithe body a mirrored reflection of his own.

Adam knew that they were close, even for twins. They were both _a little broken_ their father had said, before his death. Omega and beta, identical if not for the difference that laid in the parts between their legs. Will’s cock was little more than an accessory and beneath it were wet folds. When they were younger, before college, he used to let Adam touch him there, feel him just as he felt Adam back. Only fingers, never anything else.

Will was Omega and one day he’d meet an Alpha and then he wouldn’t need Adam in his life anymore. The thought had seemed irrelevant because Will hated everyone and was even more difficult than Adam, equally neurodivergent, and no one wanted that in an Omega. That’s what Will had insisted every time that Adam bought up the idea of abandonment.

Only then he’d met Dr Lecter and seemed to hate him most of the time but “ _call me Hannibal, Adam_ ” was an Alpha who had sex with his Omega brother and all he did was pay their rent when they were late and made sure Will ate on the nights he forgot and had sex with Will when he allowed it. Will and Adam didn’t touch like they were kids anymore, but still on the nights Hannibal wasn’t around, Adam would creep into Will’s bed and they’d cuddle up nose to nose, legs tangled and there wasn’t much different at all.

And most of the time it didn’t matter that his brother was an omega who was dating an Alpha because Will was on heat suppressants, but only now he smelled like he did and was going into heat and Adam didn’t know what to do.

He went to work, and thought about his brother all day. And then he came home and opened Will’s bedroom door to find his brother sprawled on his bed, the curtains still drawn. The sticky sweet smell of an Omega in heat, perked up Adam’s cock, made him roll his hand over his pants before he curled up against his brother.

“Adam,” Will said, licking his lips. “That motherfucker forgot to give me my refill.”

“He’s a surgeon, Will. I’m sure he’s very busy and it just slipped his mind,” Adam said, knowing it was okay to touch when Will wriggled closer to him. So sweet. Blue eyes ringed with gold.

He pushed his fingers down the back of Will’s shorts, sliding them between his asscheeks. Even his asshole felt slick with how wet he was. Adam’s fingers slid lower, curling through the wet heat until he slid to his soaked cunt. He was juicy, gasping for it. Adam couldn’t help himself, felt his body moving before his mind could catch up.

It was easy to shimmy Will out of his shorts, they fell to the ground with a wet thud, his legs drawing up until his thighs spread wide and Adam was kneeling between them.

He mouthed over the head of Will’s little cock, wet with oozing precome, mouthing at the head, then lower, his hair catching in the slick as he suckled at the wet folds, not caring for how Will grabbed his hair, only caring for the sounds he made, the firmness of his stomach as it tensed beneath his hand resting there. He lapped little circles around his cunt, feeling it clench, desperate for something to hold onto, to draw in.

“Adam uh.” Wills fingers slid down, like he wanted to finger himself too but Adam pushed them away. Absorbed in the musky wet taste of his brother in heat, desperate for cock. Will came, he knew he came because Adam knew what he sounded like during an orgasm and when he looked up his brother was flushed and his stomach was covered in his sticky white release.

Will pulled him up, kissing at Adams face until he squirmed, pressing his face into the side of his brother’s neck. “Thank you,” he said.

Adam napped, something he never normally did but the sweet scent of his brother and the way he felt wrapped heavy and warm beside him had sent him off to sleep. Maybe only for an hour or so, but when he awoke Will was still curled up against him, cheeks flushed. His cock was hard again, and shining wetly. Adam licked his lips but resisted.

He showered as Will slept, scrubbing away the remnants of his brother’s come in his hair, the taste of him in his mouth. He touched himself in the shower, though of Will and how he looked coming apart beneath him but resisted finishing himself off.

By the time he was out fo the shower and dressed, he simply sat on the couch and waited. He wouldn’t go back in that room, because if he did, he’d probably fuck his brother and he had a boyfriend who was a rich Alpha and Will would be mad, so mad if he ruined things.

Hannibal had a key, although with the way Will’s scent was filling the place, he supposed nothing would have stopped the Alpha coming in. He unlocked, maroon eyes ringed red although he still looked so composed. Adam stood up from the couch and crossed his arms, fingers digging tight into the bends of his elbows.

“He says that you didn’t collect his refill. He was very upset,” he said, before Hannibal could start speaking.

“It did slip my mind. I have been working back to back nightshifts.” In one of Hannibal’s hand was a paper bag with a pharmacy logo in the front, the refill of suppressant were a little _late. I_ n his other hand was a stacked selection of Tupperware containers with food that made Adam’s stomach turn, but that Will always ate no matter what. “As his partner, I must help him through this, but you are welcome to join us. If only to make sure that I keep up my end of the bargain.”

It was a ruse but then Hannibal had a keen nose and even though Adam had showered, he sensed Hannibal had been able to smell Will all over Adam. On his breath, on his skin, beneath his fingers. And if Hannibal didn’t judge and Hannibal didn’t think it was wrong then what was the big deal? Adam knew that Will mostly ruled Lecter, even if he was only Omega. He was, as Beth would say, pussy-whipped.

“I will speak to my brother alone please,” Adam said, gesturing at Hannibal to stay exactly where he was.

Will was still asleep when Adam reentered, just as naked as he had been. All Adam wanted to do was bury his face between his brothers legs again feel him getting wetter and wetter until he came in a flood. He wouldn’t even mind, in fact he’d quite like, if Will would crawl between his leg and fumble his cock into his mouth. (He’d seen Will once, suckling on the end of Hannibal’s cock, on his hands and knees in the living room. Adam had crept back to bed with a fist down his pyjama pants, rubbing one off to the filthy thoughts of his brother).

“Will,” he said lightly, shaking his brothers shoulder. He groaned at first, forehead folding before his nodded his head. When his eyes peeled open they were ringed in gold.

“‘Dam?”

“Yes.” He liked seeing Will like this, willingly vulnerable and not trying to protect even though he was only thirty three minutes older which was no time at all.

“Feels weird,” he said, but he was rolling the side of his face into Adam’s outstretched palm, like a kitten. A small noise ruptured at the back of his throat. “Stay?”

“Hannibal is here.” Adam laid beside his brother, seeking his warmth and his scent, feeling warmth blossom in his chest, and then lower in his cock, which had been hard and leaking for a while. The front of his sweatpants felt sticky with it. “He says I can stay if you want me to.”

“I want you to stay,” Will said, dark lashes folding over gold, lidding eyes that looked like planets.

Adam didn’t need to call Hannibal in, because he was already standing in the doorway. He stepped in now, shedding his suit as he went. Adam should avert his eyes, he knew, because Hannibal was Will’s boyfriend but he was fascinated. He hadn’t seen an Alpha before.

For all his refinery and smart tailored suits, (“an actual sugar daddy," Beth had said the first time she had met Hannibal) there was something raw and animalistic about the man naked. Thick carpet of gray chest hair, strong with muscle though a little soft in the stomach. His cock though, was _huge._ Adam looked more because he was fascinated than anything else.

“Does it fit?” He asked out loud, not caring because Will always answered even when

“It does now,” Will said, understanding. He was flat on his back, moving his head until it settled over Adam’s lap as Hannibal crouched on the bed, knee walking over like a predator. Adam swallowed thickly and stared at the vibrant red head of his uncut cock, to the base where the knot hadn’t grown. He was already so wide without it.

Will always looked after Adam and there was something a little discomforting in seeing him seek comfort in Hannibal, or seeing Hannibal comfort him. For all that he looked like a predator, he was gentle in how he touched Adam’s brother, knuckles grazing cheek. Hushing a tune to Will’s sweet whine.

Adam sat there and watched Hannibal lean down and kiss Will, tongue pressing between his brothers lips, fingers stroking over his abdomen in the way that always made Will shudder. Adam had made him shudder similarly.

"I hope you don’t get him pregnant,” Adam said, because that would be worse, he knew it. Knew he’d be jealous of a baby and that Will would be a terrible parent and had always said he didn’t want any but that didn’t mean he would get himself in the _family way._

“M’on birth control,” Will said against Hannibal’s lips until he pushed the Alpha away. His hand reached out, grabbing wet and sweaty at Adam, pulling him down until Adam hovered above him. “Don’t let him bite me Adam.”

“I’m perfectly capable of resisting,” Hannibal said and he sounded so calm and not like an Alpha at all, not like the ones you read about. “But if you would like your brother to watch, I am of course all ears.”

“Not just watch,” Will said, pointedly. Adam felt his stomach flip, panic flaring, but Hannibal simply curled and closed lip smile toward the two of them.

“You’re all over his mouth, darling. I’m not a fool.”

“I’m not going to kiss him or have sex with him. He’s your boyfriend, Will,” Adam said loudly, mostly at Will but also at Hannibal. Hannibal was not the sort he wanted to have sex with, he only really wanted Will, but he didn’t like how big his cock was. Didn’t want him to break his brother.

“Good. You can’t have him and he can’t have you.”

“And yet you get both of us.” Hannibal’s long fingers tilted Will’s jaw until his head was twisted, so that they could kiss again. “Greedy boy.”

“You wanted this,” Will was saying, before he whined as Adam wiggled out from beneath him. Adam’s fingers shook. He wasn’t sure if he’d prefer Hannibal in the room or not, but all he wanted to do was help his brother, fuck him until he felt better again. Hold him and touch him and taste him, drinking down the flood of slick that spilled from his body.

Adam pulled his clothes off, piling them on the floor. He supposed he shouldn’t be too embarrassed about being naked in front of Hannibal, he was almost identical to Will. Bigger cock, no cunt, but otherwise mirror images. But then, Hannibal’s eyes were on Will, and his fingers of his left hand, well they were _squelching_ inside Will’s slippery cunt.

“Hnng.” Will’s back arched as Adam settled on the bed beside him, as Hannibal fingered him. His gold eyes flew open as Adam stroked fingers through his hair. It was a little longer than Adam’s, curled in more directions. Adam had always liked playing with it, stroking it when Will indulged and watched _inside the actors studio_ with Adam. Or when they went out to look at the stars, closing his eyes and letting Adam talk and talk and never telling him to shut up like everyone else.

“You’re still so incredibly tight, darling. I’m not sure how you’re going to take my knot,” Hannibal was saying, fingers moving, lips catching tight to the shaking meat of Will’s inner thigh. “Perhaps you’d like your brother to open you up for me?”

“Yes,” Will said, answering for the both of them. “Please. Adam, _please.”_

_“Okay._ ” More than okay, but Adam’s brain couldn’t speak, not when those two gold planets blinked at him.

Hannibal’s fingers were dripping when he removed them from Will’s body, and Adam wanted to lean forward and _suck_ just to taste, but Will got there before him, moaning around the digits as they pressed into his mouth.

Adam settled himself against the headboard, fingers tapping nervously on his thighs. Never fucked Will before. Never fucked anyone before.

“He’s a virgin, Hannibal,” Will said, as the fingers slid from his mouth, strings of saliva catching between them. He bit his bottom lip, rolled his Omega cock in his hand briefly before moving to straddle.

“Remember when you used to finger me when we were still at home? God, I wanted your cock so bad Adam,” Will was mumbling incoherently. Anyone else probably wouldn’t have understood, but Adam did. _Twins._

_“I wanted it too_ ,” Adam said. Remembered how his fingers would come away puckered and slick once he pulled them free. Now, Will climbed on top of him with Hannibal’s help. Adam held onto the base of his cock, as the heat of Will hovered above him. Trails of come leaking down his thigh in thick strands. Adam wanted to hold his folds open and lick his way inside but this would be better, this would be—

“ _Oh!”_ Will was tight. His wet cunt gripped at the head of his cock as he braced himself over, before a wet shuddering sigh and he slid down. It was a tight sloppy massage against the length of his entire cock. Above him, Will’s shaking fingers grabbed tightly onto his shoulders. “Work me open, Adam.”

Adam didn’t really do anything. He sat against the headboard as Will started to rise up and roll back down. He was making Adam’s cock wet with his own juices, with precome, with a heat that he couldn’t describe. He was oozing, he was tight, he was everything Adam imagined and more. Better than the wettest, lube-slicked hand job. Better than the blow-job Beth had given him once.

Adam didn’t pay any attention to Hannibal, who he knew was in the room somewhere. All he could see was his dazed, golden-eyed brother who was there for him, always, who looked after him and promised never to leave Adam alone, even if he fell in love.

It was odd, to be fucking Will, opening him up with his cock and still feeling safe and protected. Will’s body wrapped tight around him. He would protect Will too, but right now, right now he felt guarded and safe buried in his brother’s dripping cunt.

“How does he feel, Adam?” Hannibal’s voice broke through, making him realise that yes, there was another man in the room, and it was the man desperate to be Will’s Alpha. He heard something that sounded like a plastic cap opening beneath Will’s shuddering moans and his own breaths, but he couldn’t quite open his eyes to look past his writhing sibling.

“He feels very wet,” Adam said, feeling the clench of Will’s body as his brother laughed at his comment.

“M’in heat,” he said, and then gasped a high-pitched thing, flopping against Adam’s chest. Adam didn’t understand why as his arms lifted to touch his brother’s mop of sweat-damp curls, hoping he was okay. Then heavy weight of Hannibal straddling his thighs and then, oh — the odd sensation of pressure against the length of his cock, not directly, but as if through a thin - oh.

“Your brother enjoys all facets of penetration,” Hannibal was saying, fingers sliding in Will’s asshole, rubbing up the length of Adam through the thin skin separating his two holes. Will was clenching tight, until Hannibal’s other hand curled up his spine. “Don’t make such a fuss darling, we’ve done this before with toys.”

Will wasn’t talking, but he wanted it, Adam knew like he knew everything abut Will, like how Will knew everything about him no matter how damaged they both were. Soon enough the sensation against Adam’s cock stopped, but was replaced by something thicker, the fat head of Hannibal’s cock sliding into such a small space.

“Oh god, oh god,” Will was muttering against Adam’s neck, who was trying really hard not to come. There was nothing but pressure, the odd sensation of Hannibal’s balls pressing close to his own as the Alpha moved further inside Will’s ass.

“Are you going to knot his ass?” Adam asked, half curious, fingers curling over Will’s shaking shoulders. Now he felt like a protecter, Will trapped between both their bodies. They’d keep him safe, wouldn’t ever let anyone close unless he wanted it.

“No, not tonight. We haven’t quite worked him open enough for it, and I don’t wish to hurt you, Adam.”

“Okay.” Adam lifted Will’s head, but his brother looked lost, gold eyes ablaze, red cheeks and flushed lips and cock wet between their bodies, dripping and dripping. “You feel good.”

“It feels almost as if I’m fucking you, Adam,” Hannibal said, thrusting in short bursts inside Will’s ass. Adam wondered, wondered whether he could fuck Will’s ass one day. Or finger it, or lick it open as he had his cunt. Wondered at what point Will would say no, whether he would deny him anything. Probably not. He hoped not. Will had never denied him _anything._

It was a tight slide, Will’s body a warm grip around the both of them as they found a rhythm, a slide. Hannibal in, Adam out. Sweat clinging to all of them, feeling so much of Hannibal. His legs straddling Adam’s, one hand wrapped around Will’s middle, between them both.

Eventually it was too much and Adam gasped as he pushed as far in as he could go and started to come. Harder, he was sure, than he ever had alone. He could hear his own keening sounds, could hear how it affected Will, how it made him tighten up even more, until even Hannibal and all his composure let loose an easy groan.

The moment he slipped from Will’s body (cock glistening, oh god, he couldn’t stop looking at his flaccid, slick-soaked cock, how sweat and come shone in his pubic hair). He rolled his stomach, watching as Hannibal pulled out of Will’s ass. He’d been wearing a condom, and Adam watched with lazy eyes as he tore it off, his cock thick, the knot now prominent at the base. Adam swallowed at the sight, wincing at the thought.

“Need it, please…’ Will was whining, almost crying as he moved onto his hands and knees and then, no not exactly. His knees slid upwards but his stomach bowed down until he was _presenting._ Oh. Adam had heard Omegas did that when they were ready, when they were with their Alpha.

Adam sat up, wanted to get a better looked just to see what it looked like from the Alpha’s point of view. Will’s ass was a wonderful sight. It was anyway, covered in jeans or underwear, but in this position his cheeks were parted and Hannibal held them open and his asshole was shiny with lube and flickering open with the shuddering of his own body.

Hannibal grabbed Adam’s wrist, adjusting his hand until his two pointer fingers were pointing upwards and then directed them to Will’s gaping asshole. They slide in easy, and Adam was almost light-headed with the sensation. So good, so tight. He needed, he hoped, one day that he could put his cock in his ass, could feel the tight spongy cling of his body; a whole different type of sensation.

“ _Please.”_ Will cried out in frustration. Adam removed his fingers and rolled back down onto his stomach, close to Will, so that their noses touched. His eyes were so gold it almost burned Adam to look. Will was trying to kiss him, but then his face scrunched up and his whole body was shoved forward as Hannibal slid into his cunt.

It was relentless, the way Hannibal was fucking his brother, but all Adam could do was sincerely tell Will how beautiful he was. Will was the smartest person Adam knew, could do anything he wanted, but Adam was ashamed of how right now, he thought his brother was made to be fucked and nothing else.

His mouth rolled open, and Adam pressed closer so that he could kiss him. He slid a hand to his brother’s nape, and watched him go lax. He forgot, forgot about the tendons in Omegas necks that could do that. He moved to take it away when Hannibal’s hand pressed on top of his.

“Adam, keep your hand there for me, will you? I’m about to knot your brother, and he needs you to relax him.”

“Okay.” Adam did as he was told, watching Will watch him with hazy eyes. His own cock red between his legs, dripping down onto the bed below. Adam moved his hand, sliding it underneath his brother, wrapping tight.

There was an almighty shove, a _roar_ from Hannibal - gone was the refined gentleman, the quiet man that listened to Adam speak no matter what, Adam wasn’t sure he’d ever see him like that again.

Adam removed his hand from Will’s neck, just as his hand became soaked in his brother’s come. “Oh god, oh fuck. Oh fuck. Your knot, your knot.”

Adam, curious to see the hysterical blubbering mess his brother had become, moved his soiled hand to WIll’s stomach and felt the sensation of Hannibal’s cock inside his brother. God it was big. He moved his hand lower between Will’s legs, no longer afraid of touching Hannibal now they had both fucked Will together. He felt at his brother’s slick entrance, spread tight around the knot, convulsing as if he couldn’t stop coming.

“You’re taking it so beautifully, darling boy,” Hannibal was saying, eyes so so red when Adam looked at them. He removed his hand, focusing again on his brother.

“He’s right, you know,” he said. Adam felt in a daze, not quite jealous, glad to be on his side, which was very much Will’s side, but amazed that his feisty brother, his raging beautiful best friend could possibly be this good, and allow this, and clutch to Adam just as tight, golden eyes dripping with tears because he couldn’t stop coming.

Once Hannibal had slipped free, Adam watched with fascinating horror at the sheer amount of come that leaked from his brother’s dripping body. Will fell onto his stomach, tried to crawl closer into Adam’s arms, but he was sticky and wet and disgusting and now Adam wasn’t horny, now they were all on the other side, he really just wanted to shower.

Will joined him in the shower, as Hannibal cleaned the bedroom up. Will’s heat would last several more hours, and Adam had decided that he didn’t want to join them for the next round. It would cut into his routines too much and his orgasm had been so strong. Still, Will washed Adam’s hair gently and kissed his neck and held him tight and only nodded when Adam asked if he could put his fingers in his body again.

He fingered Will in the shower, pressed him up against the tiles, fingered him until his wrist ached, until Will’s tight body clenched hard as he dragged his fingers away, sucking them into his own mouth and enjoying the taste.

“Finish the fucking job,” Will whined, trying to grab at Adam.

“I don’t want to,” Adam said, turning the water off. He elbowed Will when he tried to grab Adam’s ass and pull him back. “Can I sleep with you tonight even with Hannibal there?”

Will still looked mid-pout at being denied a thorough fucking but he nodded his head all the same.

“Yes,” he said, eyes ringed gold, pulling Adam in for a tight kiss. “Always.”


End file.
